bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nianga
Nianga is a character featured in the works of Repicheep - Toa of Irony. Biography As a Naxan, Nianga originates from the island of Xana, but unlike most of her species, she grew to hate the overbearing amount of tradition she was required to follow. At the first chance she got, she left the island and became a wanderer. She eventually made her way to Zora Nui, naively hoping to gamble her way to wealth. After a few days on the island, the apartment she had rented was ransacked, and all nearly all her possessions were stolen. She attempted to find a job, but was unable to find one, as most of the world sees Naxan as backwards and ugly. She was eventually hired as a dancer, but hated the job. When she was issued a pay cut, she snapped and robbed the tavern she worked at under the cover of night. Over time, her thievery escalated into a nightly occurance, until someone found her out and sent a pair of thugs to pay her back. After being severely beaten by the pair, she got on the first boat she could find and left the island. The boat belonged to the Aquaton Devichon, who took her in out of sympathy. She became a member of his crew, and he became a sort of father figure to her. Several years later, Devichon was hired by Toa Tsonclad and Taiyu to take them and their Shivri embassy charges to Xarnas and return the Toa to the continent. Over the course of the trip, Nianga grew close to the two Toa and found herself attracted to Taiyu. During their return trip, their ship struck a reef, causing them to stop for repairs in Tedra Nui. When Cedrak and Taiyu were kidnapped, he allowed Nianga and Tsonclad to join the Toa Tedra in bringing them back, wishing them luck on their mission. After arriving in the city of Jhameika and confronting the Menirun Rhenton about the crystal he had given Cedrak, the Menirun took her and the others to the MERAH, where their identity was confirmed by their resident Shivri Tancharo. She and the team then accepted the rebel leader, Yasec's, offer to join the rebellion. That night, the team and Rhenton attempted to rescue the captives by themselves, but the effort failed, ending with Koth being captured. Upon returning to the MERAH, she and Lestra spent a lot of time together, both having someone they loved in prison. Both of them tried to help find Rhenton after his disappearance. But after the team unsuccessfully tried to find him, they were sent off to battle with the rest of the rebel army. They were subsequently teleported to King Yuniro's palace where Nianga continued to fight. When the freed prisoners teleported into the battlefield, she saw Taiyu and rushed to meet him. Upon reaching him, she saw him in combat with a Steltian bruiser and threw herself in between them to save Taiyu, subsequently being stabbed straight through her abdomen. Taiyu battered away the bruiser and formed a dome of ice over the pair of them, in an attempt to protect them both. She seemed to be slipping away, until she heard Taiyu say that he loved her. This was enough for her to let him know she was still alive. He then froze her wound and got her away from the battle. Once the battle had been won, he brought her to the healers, and she was subsequently healed by Cedrak. After returning to the MERAH for a few days, she, Tsonclad, and Taiyu were teleported to Algiren, where she and Taiyu professed their love for each other. Powers and Abilities As a Naxan, Nianga has the ability to talk to Rahi. She also has very acute senses of smell and hearing. Her prefered weapon are her claws. Trivia The scene in which Nianga saves Taiyu's life was inspired by Of Mice and Mayham, a Rescue Rangers fan comic. Appearances *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes